Fallen Angel
by kalina ar' mori
Summary: Warning:Spoiler! Postmanga Mary Weather and her uncle Neil discuss Angels


Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild Count Cain or anything else for that matter...

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

Mary Weather Hargreaves the newly proclaimed head of the noble Hargreaves family walked through the estate's large garden on t

Mary Weather Hargreaves the newly proclaimed head of the noble Hargreaves family walked through the estate's large garden on the arm of her uncle, Neil Hargreaves. It had already been six months since the collapse of the tower, and the subsequent loss of her brother, Cain.

They walked on in silence until they came to the center of the garden. Mary and her uncle sat down on a bench, and took in their surroundings. The garden had been made to form a large circle that somewhat resembled a maze. In the center there was a statue underneath a large willow tree. The statue depicted the form of an angel whose wings seemed to be drooping towards the earth.

Mary turned towards her uncle and placed a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked turning to face the young girl.

"Uncle, do you believe in angels?" Mary asked with a sad but curious expression.

Neil Hargreaves looked at Mary with an expression of bewilderment. After a moment his face softened into a small indulging smile.

"Yes Mary, as a matter of fact I do believe in angels." He placed one of his large but gentle hands on her head.

Mary Weather look a bit surprised at his answer, having expected him to think she was being silly. "If you don't mind my asking….why?"

"Well, would you believe me if I told you I've met one before?" His smile was fond as he watched the awe appear on the small girls face. Despite all the hardships she had suffered, she was still a child at heart.

"Oh! Tell me the story uncle" Mary's voice was quiet, but she was still excited.

"Well, you see, when I first met him I did not even realize he was an angel! It happened a very long time ago. I was introduced to him by an….. an acquaintance of mine and it was all very formal. After that we met several more times, these meetings were never personal so I did not really get to know him." Neil paused for a moment and a thoughtful look crossed his features.

"But uncle if you did not know him well, how do you know he was an angel?" Mary asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Well a series of unfortunate circumstances, which are quite irrelevant, led us to become much closer. After learning more about him I realized that he must be an angel sent from heaven." Once again his inner thoughts took over his mind and Mary's uncle became wrapped in his memories.

Mary gave him a moment for his thoughts before her impatience got the better of her.

"What happened to the angel?"

"Well Mary, he fulfilled his purpose here on this earth, and I believe that he was called back to heaven, where he could watch over all of the lives he touched in his brief stay in our world." As he stopped talking Neil turned his face towards the statue in the center of the garden.

Mary Weather took in the story that her uncle had just told her. She had been disappointed at the lack of details but she did not press him for them. She too turned her face to the statue of the angel. Suddenly something in her mind clicked and she starred at the statue with a look of shock. The statue of the angel was a tragically beautiful sight. A small pained smile graced its features and one of its hands was extended as if offering comfort. For a fleeting moment Mary saw her brother, Cain, in the angels face.

In that moment she understood that her brother would not come back to her, but he would always be there in her heart, guiding her and offering comfort when she needed him, just as he always had.

Once again placing a hand on her uncle's arm she gave him a small smile.

"He was truly a fallen angel."

* * *

AN: I don't claim to be very good at writing so I dont really expect anyone to think much of this fic... I am happy for the most part about how this turned out though. This is my first fic for Godchild so I'm very sorry for any mistakes. This story came to me while I was listening to Secondhand Serenade and I thought I might as well write it... so reviews would be nice I'm always interested to hear (well see in this case) what people think.

Thanx for reading...


End file.
